


Angelic Songbird

by SerinaKuro



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gangs, Grillby is papa bear, I mean shoot ya do kinda get fucked up, M/M, Sans is in the mafia, but you aight, mafia, mafiatale, no body messes with you, the monsters look out for their own, you got this!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerinaKuro/pseuds/SerinaKuro
Summary: You always enjoyed watching your big sister perform since a young age. As you both got older, something in her was starting to change. She was more sharp tongued, cruel even when she spoke to you.One day she even got a gig to sing with a small group at the local popular bar Grillby's. Long story short she walks out, and you, being kindhearted as you are couldn't leave them to struggle.Dressed up, you sang with the group. Eyes scanning the crowd spotting a skeleton that just couldn't take his eyes off you at the bar. Once your eyes locked something stirs inside of you.Was it a good or bad thing?
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

As children you loved to listen to your big sister Cynthia sing, she was so outgoing and free. You swore she had wings that could take her to the skies.

You preferred to stay conserved. If she had wings to fly then yours were clipped.

Come the cute age of 8 you sat in the crowd with your parents watching their favorite star shine. It didn't hurt much, you knew she was going places..even at that age.

And she did...

Many shows.

T.v. commercials.

And so on..

Come present day you stayed hugging your knees in your living room. The couch was comfortable as you space out watching your now 26 year old sister in an older commercial.

You had decided to move out not long after turning 24. While your parents had been fine with you staying it was just to suffocating to stay any longer.

No matter how rotten your sisters personality had become due to the limelight, you couldn't bring yourself to completely dislike her. In the arguments she was usually right, you tell yourself each time.

Anyways...

It's been going well so far for a year so it'll stay that way.

"Well...time for work."

Off you pull yourself going to take a shower and get dressed.

You worked at a local bar being a waitress. The place is called New Grillby's and it's run by the flame monster himself. The monsters were set free about a year or two ago, yet it was rough at first however the ambassador Frisk really had a way with words and a treaty was made. A set of rules to act by were put in motion, they were the following;

Act #1: A monster shall never take a humans life, the only acceptable time is when it's a true fatal life or death situation. This applies vice versa for the humans as well.

It took a lot of arguing to get this accepted in for humans didn't think much of monsters as equals as what happens when fear clouds the mind. Moving onto the next few.

Act #2: Monsters shall be treated as equals by humans in terms of business agreements, and hiring arrangements. 

Act #3: No harmful or dangerous use of magic that shall otherwise intertwine with Act #1.

Act #4: Monsters and humans shall be allowed to co-exist in homes, families, as well as marriage.

That was a fairly new act as after a year many monster-human couples were seemingly on the rise. People had slowly begun to change, more love was in their hearts. 

Sadly, not all were happy. This is the real world after all and darkness lingers in everyones hearts no matter who you are. It's a matter of are you going to accept it to sink further down, or will you push past the shadows to keep an open mind and heart. It's really up to the person alone.

As for you personally, well you didn't mind them at all since day one. They meant you no harm so why shouldn't you keep an open mind about the situation? It was simple to you though your sister as well as your father were against monsters. 

'Filthy beasts' is what your father called them one time in front of you two to which Cynthia had caught on following suit. 'Unwanted' she added, 'moochers' it went on until you left the room shedding a few tears at the words of hate that felt like they were directed at you yourself. The monsters did nothing wrong but here was all this ugliness inside people over it.

Wasn't long until you moved out to get away from the ugly darkness that had taken over your once peaceful home.

You lived in a small one bedroom place near work so it's fine. As much as you wanted a pet cat there wasn't much time to tend to one as of late so it'd be pushed back. "Hey Grillby," you greet as you walk in and up to the front moving behind the bar to go back where you could change in private. 

Grillby advised you not to wear your uniform outside of work so that people wont try to stalk you. He really does act like a father at times which sort of made you happy considering your own father has become very rotten inside. It also hurts to see the man that once smiled daily, lose to the darkness and fall.

Today progressed.

You cleaned tables, greeted the usual patrons that came by. Your shift was often times from 2pm to 10pm at night. Odd hours yes but who were you to complain about it. He paid you enough to keep your simple apartment and not all days were bad ones. As much as you hated to walk home so late it literally was a five to eight minute walk home so not to shabby.

Every night Grillby had live music playing by some band, singing group, or up and coming people. At times he'd even book a comedy act. When he books people it usually is for a few days to a week depending on how good they are, yet it always seems like there's talent lining up to strut their stuff here on the small stage.

Tonight you weren't looking forward to the live group.

Why? Well, your sister Cynthia was singing with a group. She had recently gotten into acapella after seeing you watch a movie on it then further researched into it. The group was small, only four members plus her being the fifth.

Da-Ding!

The front door opens along with the familiar clicking of heels resounding through the soft piano music that's playing. "So, this is Grillby's huh? Looks filthy to me. Ugh..why are we performing here again?" She nags her manager who tries to ignore the bitching while scribbling something down.

When the manager saw you and Grillby she brightens up walking over holding out a hand. "Hello Grillby I presume? We're the group booked tonight, it's nice to meet you. Do you mind if we get set up?" He adjusts his glasses while shaking the lady's hand being mindful not to hold on too long. "Not at all."

He was a man of few words to strangers. You've only had small conversations yourself, mainly got him to talk when you teased him about treating you like his daughter. It was fun. This place was fun, you enjoyed it all.

As the group got set up you went ahead to clean off some tables and take the cups back to be washed later. Once coming back out there was suddenly a commotion gathering much attention, and disgust. "What!? It's not like I didn't say what you weren't thinking! I refuse to perform here with these...these filthy creatures!"

Eyes widened at the venom she spits you slam your fist on the counter top rattling the glasses. "Cynthia, that is no way to speak in a place of business! If you can't stand us here then we don't need you, go be a venomous bitch somewhere else!"

"Why I never! (Y/N), I'll be telling dear father about this just you wait!" She huffs fluffing up her fur coat and walking out leaving the other singers behind. They looked saddened by the events, even guilty however you upon realizing your outburst felt your face heat up in a lovely shade of red. "Oh..god what did I...it-it just came out.." 

A warm hand is placed on your shoulders calling your attention to the fire monster with whom it belongs to. "Do not linger on it (Y/N). You did what you felt is necessary, and thank you for defending us monsters."

"Seems I missed the beginning of the show." A deep voice spoke out as they took a familiar seat at the bar. He wore a red button up underneath his black clean cut suit that looked to be kept lazily unbuttoned. His black fedora matched well to tie the outfit together. "Nice show though, darlin'." He chuckles while taking a seat.

A new sigh found it's way out of you sort of used to his nicknames, it's like he had one for everyone. "Not funny, Sans. I'm dead next family meeting." Groaning you fold your arms on the counter burying your face in there earning a few pats from the sketchy skeleton. 

"Don't cha live by yourself?" He questions pulling his hand away as you lift your head up off the counter since Grillby was nagging you about how he just cleaned up. "Yeah, but we have meetings once in awhile. I..can't really say no when father asks. It never ends pleasantly."

Sans face grows serious as he balls his fist up along the counter top. "(Y/N), he doesn't.." 

Quickly you wave your hands defensively. "No no, he doesn't hit me. Not really no." When you were eyed suspiciously by the two monsters you'd come to know so well this past year you smile. "The worst he's done is slap me once a long while ago other than that he's never put his hands on me. Father and me butt heads when it comes to monsters often, so we shout, and argue as families do." 

The fire monster places a hand on your back while Sans grabs your hand, both give you sad looks for a moment before letting go for you gave them the look that asks politely to drop the topic. 

This was very uncomfortable.

Your hearing tunes into the conversation on stage as they had finished setting up with no singer in sight. "What are we gonna do? We don't have a main female singer." The one you recognized as Ryan spoke, he was someone you met when visiting your sisters practice. 

"We've already been paid for tonight," another spoke.

The manager had begun to chew on the end of her pen looking around the room until her eyes fell on you. She stared at you before pulling the pen out her mouth and walking on over. Before this woman could speak you answer. "No."

"You don't even know what I'm gonna say, sweetie." 

Your eyebrow raised as you place a hand on your hip. "You want me to fill in for my sister, welp sorry to tell you but I'm not as good as her. Never was." 

She leans over grabbing your hand begging. "Please! We have no other choice! Please, please (Y/N), sing tonight!" Groaning you yank your hand away looking over at Grillby who simply shrugs as an okay Sans was busy lighting up a cigar. "Fine fine, but only for tonight's line up."

"Perfect! Come come let's get you changed in the back."

"H-Hey, stop pushing!" You blush at the odd contact from someone unfamiliar. Why must you be forced into such uncomfortable situations?

===================

Sans had been relaxing in his usual spot at the bar smoking while you were gone and they dim the lights around the stage. "Hey Grillbz, since she's gone wanna tell me if the target has shown up t'night? He owes Asgore quite the chunk of change."

Said monster shook his head while continuing to clean the same mug that he always seems to. "Our intel says that he was a fan of (Y/N)'s sister so would more than likely show up here tonight. I hate dragging the kid into this, she a good human however it's Asgore's order I take him out tonight if he doesn't fork over the money." 

Grillby's white eyes that hid behind his glasses narrow as he calmly sets the mug underneath the bar. "Sans, while you are my friend and I do care about your well being I will not forgive you if your antics get her hurt. I mean it." 

He didn't care if he sounded like a father or not in the year you've been working with him he's begun to sort of see you as a daughter. If he must help the mafia in order to keep the area safer for you as well as his own daughter then so be it, although he preferred to stay neutral to all the annoying spout. He's a simple business owner after all.

"I know already." The skeleton heaves a sigh putting out the last of his cigar after the toxic smoke leaks out his body. 

The clicks of heels capture the two monsters attention as the rest of the monsters follow suit. Sans jaw practically broke with how hard it fell open at your dolled up appearance. Your hair bounced around your face with each step you took, that long black dress hugged you in all the right places showing off just enough cleavage to get men curious. It got his soul skipping a beat seeing those pink lips of yours painted.

Grillby noticed the white pin pricks in Sans's eyes had somehow turned into hearts and he really didn't want to deal with asking so waited. "Wow...she cleans up nice." 

Since when had this mature looking young woman been working at Grillby's? He really wanted to know. 

You had shot the two men a shy smile to which both wave back grinning, more so Sans than Grillby.

Da-Ding!

A new arrival has shown up for the show.

"Ah, looks like I can get my job done after all tonight." The skeleton tilts his fedora to the side some spotting just the monster he wanted to see. "He better enjoy the show, cuz it's gonna be his last."


	2. Falling For An Angel

There in your seat on stage you had been briefed on what song was to be sung tonight for the show. They said only one needed to be done however you had a feeling they'd try to make you sing again. 

All the mics were set up as you sit up looking out nervously into the crowd of monster and humans that sat around staring. It made you want to vomit as the nerves ate at your stomach.

(E/C) hues found Sans still at the stool in the back getting you to somehow calm when he grins giving a thumbs up. The warmth from your friends in the room make you feel KINDNESS. Sitting up better you clear your throat gaining everyone's attention. "Cynthia sadly couldn't perform tonight as you all probably know why." A few grumbles were had until you raised your hand asking for silence. 

"So, in her place I decided to help these guys out and sing for you all. Cut me a little slack kay guys?" You grin blushing which only grew when hearing the commotion rile up again.

"You go girl!" Someone shouts.

"Let's hear you sing, (Y/N)!" 

"Knock 'em dead, kid!" You heard Sans shout adding to the chaos. It filled you with some confidence knowing that the regulars who knew you were so supportive. "Alright, alright guys calm down so I can sing."

With the last bit of laughter in the room you guys clear your throats and begin the song; Young and Beautiful done in an arrangement you've seen a thousand times.

[ Song: https://youtu.be/RzP7Pjzu_i4 ]

Sans POV

She was an angel. Her voice so smooth and sweet I swear I'm getting a buzz from listening alone. A huge sigh leaves my body as I lean my cheek into the palm of my hand that rests on the counter top. My eyes were unable to stop watching (Y/N). 

Oh, that grace. Oh, that body. Oh, that face.  
Makes me wanna party.  
He's my sun, he makes me shine.  
Shine bright like a diamoooond~!

How after knowing you for over a year had I not heard you sing before? Truly an angel has graced out presence tonight. Each note you sang gave me a chill. 

Sadly all good things must come to an end. 

Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful?

"I would." I caught myself mumbling though looked around to make sure no one heard, low and behold of course Grillby had heard. Man never really left. "Don't say anything." Already I can feel my magic rising to my face.

The room erupts into applause and cheers at the end which seemed to surprised the little angel. 

Normal POV

It..honestly felt nice to sing in front of the people here albeit embarrassing to be watched at the same time as this is way out your comfort zone. The event ends and you get ready to get up when someone..uh..more like Sans shouts above the commotion. "Give us an encore, darlin'!"

It was at that moment..things got worse.

Other monsters joined in and wouldn't stop until you agreed to sing again. You weren't paid enough for this mess, it's bad enough dealing with drunks. 

"Fine fine, but this is seriously the last song. I don't care how much you whine I have other work to do." This was the only place where you felt comfortable enough to speak your mind and emotions like that. Most already knew you anyways. 

In thought you had to pick a song most likely you've shown your sister since granted that's all they've practiced. "Hey, you guys know the arrangement for Chandelier?" Ryan perks up nodding and you lean in twords him to listen better. 

As you all chatter momentarily about the arrangements you could've sworn out the corner of your eye a flash of neon blue was visible.

When checking all you saw was Sans calm as ever lighting up another cigar which you've yet to get a proper explanation on how that functionality works. He just says it's a magical skeleton thing. 

"(Y/N), you ready?" Eli asks placing a hand on your shoulder. 

"Mhm, let's go."

Once again you gather everyone's attention calming them all down before you all begin.

[ Song: https://youtu.be/6PxEY_kUm-w ]

This was an arrangement you knew very well considering how popular the song had gotten when it was released. As a fan of the genre you searched for acapella groups who composed this particular song.

Note wise it was a little more of a challenge to keep steady as your anxiety began to kick in. 

All these eyes on you would do such a thing, especially when it's silent.

(E/C) eyes find their way back to Sans after sweeping over the audience feeling calm in watching him most. So, you stay focused on Sans singing to him out of the crowd. It could be a play on the lighting however to you it looked as if the white pin pricks of his eyes had shifted into small hearts.

The idea of such things got you to crack a smile finding it to be cute.

As the last line of this song comes to a close you stand taking a small bow welcoming the applause in the room. The feeling only lasted a second before you walk off stage meeting Cynthia's manager in the back where you change into your work uniform. "You were amazing! Do you hear them out there?" 

It was a nice feeling yet if it wasn't here there's no way you could've gotten through that cookie free. "Yeah, it was fun."

"Fun? Hun, no it was brilliant and I for one think you should try to make it big!" She was already dialing away on her phone ready to call her other clients to try and work you in. 

As quick as possible you grab her wrist yanking the phone out her hand. "No, I have no interest in doing anything like this. I like my calm life as is now. If you want singing in front of an audience then go to Cynthia." She loves all the attention anyways.

The manager who you now know is Rachael thanks to the name that displays on her phone screen yanked her arm away. "Why not? You'd be wonderful!" Rachael placed her hands along your shoulders hoping to guilt you into it. "Cynthia is ruined after this stunt she pulled, I need a replacement."

Those words alone stung enough, you didn't want to hear anymore.

"I said no!" You raised your voice hoping that'd get the point across better.

Light commotion as it was back here it did draw two boys to come check on you. Sans was first to bust in followed by a Grillby who's flames almost roar to life. "(Y/N)!?" He didn't really take in much other than your shirt was unbuttoned, her hands were on your shoulder, and you looked upset. Seemed like a good enough reason to him to use his magic.

A vibrant blue color aura surrounds Rachael pinning her against the back wall and when you looked back at Sans his left eye was glowing the same color that surrounded Rachael. "You okay, darlin'?"

"Y-yeah..I..it's okay, Sans let her go." Surprising to say the least however you release a sigh when seeing the manager getting let go. The woman so scared got her clipboard and ran out the place followed by Grillby whom left to make sure she indeed knew she's not welcome back. "Hopefully she wont ask me again."

You hoped. 

"Sans, thank y-- what's wrong?" He looked like a damn blueberry at the moment, his pinpricks looked at everything else but you. 

Said skeleton had turned his face away while trying to cover up his blue blush with his hand failing miserably at it. "Heh, darlin' ya got a little bit too exposed for my likin'." Not that he's really complaining

Confused at first you look down to see your shirt still wide open showing off your bra underneath. "O-Oh! Jeez I-I'm sorry she wouldn't let go, and then you--ugh!" Flustered you quickly button up the top tucking it in. 

Once all clear he calms himself fiddling with his suit's cuffs a moment. "S'alright I'm glad she didn't hurt ya."

All dressed you try to rush past Sans not really able to look him in the face right now but a snag at your arm tugs you back into a rather soft chest. (E/C) eyes look up meeting soft white pinpricks. "Hey...ya mind if I walk ya home tonight? It's been a little rowdy in this neighborhood lately." He would rather you not know too much about the gang of humans that have been bashing anyone from monster to humans that associate with them. He'd been informed of their patrols tonight.

Better safe than sorry and this skeleton would rather you be alive. 

"Oh..really Sans it's no trouble I don't live far at all from here." Far from scared you just didn't know what to do with all the extra anxiety spiking. So many things happened at once it's a lot for you who didn't socialize let alone talk much if it wasn't at work. 

A sigh slips through his teeth as you watch him rest his skull on the end of your shoulder. Before you could question him he spoke, "please darlin' I'm worried about ya." How could you say no to that?

You couldn't, so with one big breath you pat his arm. "Okay Sans. I get off at ten tonight so if you're okay with waiting for me I'll gladly accept you walking me home."

You two part as he ruffles your hair once and heads on out back to the bar. "Today has been nothing but one hectic thing after another." He was someone you only knew here at the bar as a regular and now he's going to know where you live. Mind you it doesn't matter what species he is Sans is still a male. One that you've taken a curious interest in.

"I'm tired.." Back outside you continue the night as usual with it having gotten more busy than before. You'd slipped back into your usual ways almost ignoring the fixated gaze of Sans whom watched you almost protectively the whole time unless a guest or Grillby pulled him away for conversation.

It's going to be a long shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea where I want this story to go in terms of plot however it's not going to be very long since I never really can keep a story going for more than 8 chapters. Too many ideas so little attention to give to them all.


	3. A Short Reminder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't forget these things, the pain of rejection from family. They had stopped being such a long time ago.

Sometime during the end of your shift while cleaning Sans had disappeared from his spot at the bar. Not that you minded it's nice to not have to turn and see his eyes on you. It was creepy, like he was analyzing you or something.

Once your boss gave the okay he allowed you to go into the back to change out of uniform real quick. In the back you heave a sigh beyond tired right now after tonight's ordeals. So much talking and use of your voice does become a bother sometimes. Not like you didn't try outside this place to socialize or just...talk to people. The events just don't work in your favor.

Makes you wonder at times why you're like this. Why can't you be a social butterfly like your sister? You always stay in the shadows being an onlooker to those brighter. Wishing....

"(Y/N), you okay in there?" You hear Grillby call reeling you back from where those bad thoughts would have taken you. With a small smile you exit the back not meaning to take so long. The fire element looks you over to make sure you weren't hurt anywhere. "I'm fine Grillby," you managed to laugh some as he'd actually turned you a bit to check some more. Yup, he's such a dad.

He sort of was how you wish your father would act as awful as that thought was. Ever since the monsters surfaced your father never was the same, he'd grown cold. You never blamed the monsters because you'd seen the slow changes over time having been the observer. It broke your heart which is why you had to get out of there. The time he hit you was for sure the reassurance you needed.

"Thanks for looking out for me Grillby." You smile brighter giving him a small hug which he of course returns rubbing your back gently to be mindful of his flames. "Of course, (Y/N). Be safe going home."

"Looks like I missed a moment again." A familiar deep voice rumbles as you and Grillby pull apart. "Sans take care of taking her home safely." Said skeleton could tell what the underline meaning to that was.

He puts out that cigar grinning. "Grillbz I'd never let anything put a scratch on the little angel here." The atmosphere did make you a bit tense a moment before heading along.

A few monsters bid you a goodnight and others simply smile. You loved your job sometimes..it is nice to have a place to be yourself.

Outside the sky above was practically as clear as water. Your eyes stare up as the sounds of both yours and Sans steps echo. Not a bad silence.

Sans was the first to break after maybe five minutes. "Does your father really never hit you?" It was sudden he knew, but it's been mulled over too much in his mind tonight. He had to know that they weren't letting you go to get hurt because of what they are. It'd not only eat at him, but Grillby as well.

You had blew into your hands slowing each step down as the apartments came into view. "It's only been that once," you avert your eyes to the left trying to forget.

The skeleton couldn't help but narrow his gaze at your reaction. You must've heard the rumors that he's pretty good at telling if someone is lying or not. Cursed gift really.

You were...lying.

"Do ya not trust me enough ta tell the truth?" An empty chuckle leaves the well dressed monster. "Think I'd up and do somethin'?"

Your silence was the answer.

"Probably wise cause if he lays a hand on you again I wont hesitate to--" He stops when seeing your body trembling. Never did he wish for you to be afraid of him. "Listen...darlin' I just want you safe. Grillbz does to." He places a bony hand along your arm rubbing it.

"No offense Sans but you could never scare me that bad." You mumble keeping your eyes ahead. A flash of a memory surfaces forcing you to shut your eyes to block it out. "Bad memories is all...its ok. We're at my place so I'll see you tomorrow."

In your attempt to move away you find his grip tighten for a moment. When seeing your eyes look at him, he felt bad. "Don't look like that Sans it's nothing big." A smile from you and his grips goes slack getting the signal not to push it tonight.

"Goodnight, darlin' see you tomorrow." He presses cold teeth to your head watching in enjoyment as your face heats up.

After you two part ways and he makes sure you're safe he heaves a sigh turning away. A single glowing blue bone is summoned into his grip as it rests along the shoulder.

"Time for work."


	4. Old Wounds & Songs Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeletons with heart eyes are adorable..thanks for coming to my Ted Talk

Last night what was that? It'd been so long since you were reminded of those days.

The times your parents changed into people who favored one and forgot the other. Fed you lies of protection when it was actually a cage to keep you away from ruining your sisters big chances.

Why were you a burden?

What did you do?

The reminder hurt more than you'd like to admit. Questions you didn't want to think about surfaced at the worst times when this happens. "Was I ever really loved when they became blinded?"

Did it matter now?

You were an adult with past pains, past scars. It's normal for everyone you aren't special. So, you tell yourself that more growing is needed. Time may not heal all wounds however it can make such things easier to bear.

To this you could smile with ease as you enter work for the same 2 to 10 shift. Your favorite place with your favorite boss and patron.

It'll be okay. Defending them to your family would never be a mistake. Not with how happy they made you.

"Afternoon boys. Grillby I'll be back to start after changing." Offering the two a smile you hurry to the backrooms to quickly change.

A few tunes are hummed all the while you're oblivious to the two monsters listening outside. Today would be good you're in a decent mood, no rush seems to be in sight, no awkward airs.

Right as you're tying your tie for the uniform to which your glad is for both genders to look neat and tidy, your phone goes off. The ringtone for the suspense noise from Law and Order is played telling you exactly whom it is.

Your father.

Answering it you poke your head out spotting your boss. "Hello?" You give Grillby a sympathetic look and hold up a finger before giving your attention back to the phone. "I'm at work is this important?"

At first your eyes widen, then they narrow obviously upset. You look up at Sans and your boss. "Excuse me a moment, Grillby." Back into the changing area you try to calm yourself.

"Dad calm down, tell me again what happened?"

You lean against the wall trying not to let his loud voice break your eardrums. "How could you steal your sisters spotlight for those...those things!? I am dissapointed in you, you're not like this (Y/N)!"

The pain was back.

Honestly, how would he know what you are like? He stopped treating you as an equal daughter years go.

"I could stomach the job enough because you needed work for rent, but to go against family for those creatures...I can't believe it." He scolded. "You need to call your sister and apologise to her."

That was the last thing you'd do to your racist sister. Your parents were no better right now. "Why should I?" You almost growled out through gritted teeth. "Why should I ever apologize to that self-centered, cold hearted, bitch of a sister!?" It got to you.

A gasp is heard over the phone and by the sounds of it your sister and mom are in the background. "(Y/N)! It's those monsters isn't it? They've convinced you to turn your back on us!"

Swallowing the burning lump in your throat you held back the tears. All the pain. "No...you've all abandoned me a long time ago for her and I'm done. Don't call me anymore, and don't even think of coming by my work! Goodbye!"

With a loud press you end the call not even noticing how hard your back was pressed against the wall. Crumbling down you cried as silently as you could needing to let some of it out.

Of course after probably fifteen minutes of silence and you not coming out the boys got worried. Upon entering they saw you sitting on the floor crying worrying them greatly, Sans probably more so than Grillby.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sans asked while kneeling to your side. It hurt his soul to see you like this. An angel looking like someone had been trying to yank off her wings, and left there to let the pain eat at her. Now he wasn't a saint of a monster himself, but he'd for sure want to be the one protecting you if this is the outcome of opening your heart to the world. 

He'll shield you.

Without looking away from the floors you shook your head signaling no, you don't wish to speak to them about this topic. It'll pass. It always passes as long as you fight the demons that try to take advantage. As Grillby comes near a small flinch is given at the sudden change in temperature as he places a hand on your arm rubbing it as a form of comfort. 

You couldn't honestly understand how humans could be this terrible to kindness just because it's shape is different. Humans were all so awful you despised them. Hate them! Hate your father! That venom family could all go to--

Sans pats your back a few times to get your attention seeing that you'd begun to hyperventilate the two monsters look at one another worried. Grillby heard a commotion outside and had to go check on it, as much as he'd rather papa bear you right now. "Take your time okay?" With those words he leaves silently to go have a look.

"Angel, I don't know what's going on in that head of yours, but please stop. Your soul is hurting." He stays knelled at your side grasping one of your small hands within his own raising it to his teeth in a skeletal kiss. "I'm here for ya if you need me, kay?"

For some odd reason that was it. 

The demons that had begun to plague your mind slowly began to thin out until all that was left had been the leftover pain. It was better than numbing down your heart like before, you were no fool. "Sans..I..." Without more words exchanged he pulls you in close so you could nestle deep into him where it would be safe. He felt safe.

There you cried out the pain, and he held you like you would break any second whispering comforting words into your hair. 

========

After all that crying you'd excused yourself to the bathroom to clean up considering it's not professional to have that puffy eyed look. 

When all is said and done you heaved a sigh exiting the ladies room feeling good. This was the best you've felt in so many damn years it's amazing. "Where was he when I was moving out, gosh that was a disaster," you humored yourself with a smile.

Back to the bar you greeted the boys with a grin to show that you were alright. 

"Hey, (Y/N)! Where have you been, I need a refill." A patreon spoke waving his glass.

"Same here, you always get the portions perfect." Another spoke near him tapping the rim of his crystal glass. 

You rolled your eyes grabbing an apron and tie it around your waist. "Yeah yeah coming. Aurora Cosmo for the gentleman on the end, and another Whisky mix with strong magic for the other. Got it." With a light laugh you got to work on that while scoping out the tables on who would need orders taken as well as put out. "Gonna be a busy night."

God, you loved this place.

As you started to get into the rhythm of things you'd failed to notice the two monsters by the bar watching you. Grillby and Sans seemed to be pleased that you are looking to be much better. "Think we should tell her that she's quite the distraction with her soul shining so brightly?"

The skeleton lets out a deep laugh shaking his head, "nah let them look at something worth giving hope. With the way this city treats monsters it's nice to see some light." Not that anyone would be allowed near it but him of course. You were his angel. 

=======

It was getting later in the night and a problem had begun to rise with the late night drinkers rolling in.

They wanted you to fucking sing.

Did you get that information? FUCKING. SING. ON. STAGE!

Yeah, hah no not happening with your anxiety and stage fright. "C'mon (Y/N) you sounded so good the other day it'd be a treat to get to hear you sing again." There goes number ten in the last hour. Your tired hues glance back to Grillby looking annoyed when he could only shrug again.

Sans was so having a damn field day with this after he mysteriously had vanished for a short time. A part of you believed he had something to do with this. 

Back at the bar you set the tray aside to be wiped down with a sigh worn out. Right as there had been any peace for probably a split second, the demon himself had to speak. "Why not sing a little melody, Angel? I'm sure it'd be out this world." He gestures to the galaxy drink you were making with a snicker. 

"Sans." You warned finishing the next order. A tray of burgers and fries were settled with the drinks. 

"You're right, fry see your point. Still I think it'd be nice to at least lettuce hear one song. Who knows ya may enjoy it." He laughs snagging a french fry and tossing it into his mouth with a wink. Okay, that got you to giggle. He seemed pleased enough with that little reaction. 

You roll your eyes lifting the tray to take out. "Alright if you insist you terrible skeleton. I'll sing one song before my shift ends tonight. Grillby you think that'll be okay?" 

He easily gave the okay as well as free reign to the karaoke equipment which honestly you're glad karaoke night was once a month. Some drunk monsters you never want to hear sing again. It's ear bleeding type of music. That thought aside you give a smile, and an "enjoy your meal" before heading on back to take the next order.

"Whatcha gonna sing for us tonight, Angel?" He asks while leaning on the bar top to watch you as usual. You had this glow about you tonight he couldn't resist to stick around and watch. Paps would probably lecture him later, but you were worth it. 

By the stars above he felt like some lovesick teen and it was starting to bug him. The things he did at night with his family were the kind of things that'd put you into danger. He couldn't risk that. You were too sweet for the hell of reality this place reeked of. The way human mafia come after their kind to kill like it was for sport, like that was some kind of purification of this bloody city. 

He wanted you safe, here. Always. 

He's spaced out long enough for you to go on a speak about him spoiling some surprise, mainly catching the last part of it. A light laugh left these old bones as he responded with a wink, "I look forward to whatever it is you'll sing."

Now that blush of yours looked way too delicious to not be greedy over. Indeed he would want to have you all to himself, perhaps someday you'll sing a special song for only him to hear.

===========

As the night came rolling to an end for your shift you hadn't forgotten the song you would be singing. It had been years, and it was a complicated one because of that. You had your fears however all the looks people kept giving to edge you along to hurry didn't help either.

"Alright stop staying I'll go get ready." Off to the back you didn't have spare clothes really so mess your hair up once it's out that tie up needed for working here. A few rake through helped it settle into a style you liked, apron tossed aside you pull the shirt out it's neatly tucked seclusion to hang off your hips. With a sigh a few buttons are undone as the tie is tossed as well. 

Applying some lip gloss you head on out spotting Sans first who looked to be adjusting his fedora back atop his head. Was he leaving? Why? 

As his eye lights look up to see your expression he froze a moment forgetting that function he didn't really need but used to look natural. What was it again? Oh right air. That's a thing. "Ah..what's with the look, Angel?" 

"Are you going already?" 

For the love of Asgore you can't be looking at him like that unless you want him to lose those restraints he's holding onto. "Nah, was stepping out to make a call." He saw that look didn't go away and read it well enough. "It can wait till after you sing. An angel's going to sing how can I miss that?"

There we go. He can see you perking back up already, and getting all shy probably about going on. 

You noticed a weight on your head getting your gaze to raise back up to see Sans petting you. It felt warm, and easing. It had been almost heartbreaking when he pulled away. As of late you were noticing little thing about him more and more. He had become more than that pun making mafia looking skeleton that keeps idle chat at the bar. 

He was a special friend that puts you at ease. 

With a deep breath you lean in kissing his cheek needing that little extra boost of confidence right now. "Alright, wish me luck!" Completely embarrassed you ran off quick not even noticing the utter blueberry you left behind. 

As you set up your place on the stage the commotion had begun to grow. "You guys wanted me to sing for some reason tonight and I have no idea why." It was a partial lie. Of course words of encouragement were spouted at you from various tables making you feel excited as opposed to the nerves. Almost brighter.

Not wanting to lose that you start the music. 

[ Song: https://youtu.be/KiJIsMyXF4o ]

So everything that makes me whole  
Belongs to you I'll give heart and soul  
I'm yours 

You kept your eyes on Sans at some point before letting them wander as the song moves right along. As much as you hate to admit that skeleton being right about this one he was right on the money. 

The longer you stood here the less scary it was. 

In this room were all monsters whom supported you, they would never say anything cruel to hurt your heart like the outside world. 

♪The two of us have something precious  
We must protect no matter what   
But there will come a time   
When our own strength alone won't be enough   
Even if all hope is lost and somehow you and I lose our way  
And even if the darkness comes and tries to take you far away

I'll become the light that shines down enveloping all dark you see  
(Oh my dearest)  
I'll hold you close and won't let even God above take you from me  
(Oh my dearest ahh) ♪

Again you find yourself smiling at Sans who for sure you can see this time has hearts in his eyes. Literally. How does he do that? You'll have to ask one of these times, and maybe you'll as about this tugging in your chest as well. At times you worried about your soul praying it wasn't some sickness.

The outside world had begun to fade as you slide your hands along the mic stand gripping at it as the song continued to echo into the room. 

=======

Sans POV

This will always be worth a lecture from Paps about why I wasn't home all day. She's glowing so brightly up there that nickname is no longer that, a beautiful angel was gracing this place with her presence. He could feel the tug from her soul to his and for a moment he wasn't afraid to let it last.

Every glance his way she'd give made the pulse of his soul grow stronger. Her smile could kill him right then and there, hell he'd probably say thank you if she did. Fuck, her eyes were on him again she's got to stop doing that smile.

♫There will come a time when someone accuses you of telling lies  
(Oh my dearest)  
And they'll try and hurt you with their heartless words and judging eyes  
Even if the world turns on you and won't believe a word you say   
And even if they make you wear a crown of thorns don't give way 

I will stand and be the one to wipe away those tears you shed  
And when someone's hurt you, let me be the arms you'll run to

So everything that makes me whole  
Belongs to you; I'll give my heart and soul  
I'm Yours♪ 

You sure as hell will be. He'll make sure to try a little harder to get you safe from all that pain you have stocked up within you. Someday things were going to be alright in this city when that peace treaty goes out, and he wanted you to be at his side then.

♪Even if all hope is lost and somehow I'm forced to fade away  
And even if I disappear I know that things will okay

I'll become eternal and will live on in your memory   
I'll never forget you and I hope you will remember me

You're my dearest treasure  
And for you I'd take my heart and soul and I'd risk it all♪

After looking over the hollering crowd once more while the melody fades you had covered your mouth to laugh when making eye contact again. What was he doing to get that smile? Hell he'd do it everyday. Oh..wait. Was he doing the thing again with his eyes?

After blinking a few times he sighed. Yup, it's the eye thing again. 

=========

Normal POV

As you turn everything off and begin to head down the steps back to the bar a hand had grabbed your wrist yanking you backwards by the door. You look back ready to yank your wrist back out their grasp only to turn sheet white at the sight of whom it was.

"D-Dad..why are you here?" 

His grip tightens making you flinch warranting Sans to shortcut his way to you pulling you to his warmth despite your wrist still being stuck with your father. Something in him makes your body calm so easily like it's home or safe to the point there is no worry. 

"Let go of my daughter you filthy." Your father warns yanking you to which thanks to this bigger skeleton didn't do much. "(Y/N), you are coming home now to apologize to your sister for how you were acting. This is not how you were raised." His tone was calm, yet firm. It cut like knifes into you.

A father is something he hasn't been in so long, and you cannot forget so easily the pain he has inflicted. "No..I'm working right now, and I told you to go away." You lean into Sans further wanting this to end. "I'm not your daughter anymore so just leave me be!"

Turning to face the man finally you couldn't take it anymore. "You abandoned me long ago when all you cared about was beating cash out that witch! You're all racist venomous pigs and I wish to never see any of you again, go back to your hole in hell!"

Smack.

For a moment your vision was blurred with how hard he'd hit you, but like every time before hand a part of you slowly shuts down to not give him the satisfaction of a full reaction. Your free hand rests along the swollen cheek silently. 

"Listen here you ungrateful little--" He was cut short as blue magic surrounds his form shoving it painfully rough against the wall. His wheeze reminded you of a squeaky duck that's lost it's whistle. So strained. 

A dark laughter rumbles from above as the world grows dark for your eyes. Now free your hands reach up feeling Sans hand covering your vision so you can't look at what he's doing. 

"Ya see, we monsters tend to look after our own in this place. (Y/N) here is one of us and I don't take too kindly to seeing an angel being abused." He practically growled out that last part sending a shiver down your spine. 

Your father coughed so you hear and took a breath to probably spout out more negative slurs. "Fine. Have her for now. You can't always protect her."

Another growl from above you as your form is pulled closer to rest against him. "Ya wanna bet? I'll be watching out for this angel from now on so I don't wanna see your ugly mug near her let along touching her." Something shifted and the man was brought closer to see the voids within his sockets. "I'll not repeat myself, Capiche?"

You hear a sharp gasp then footsteps before quiet. As soon as Sans lets you see the world once again you could only stand there looking at where your father stood moments ago knowing this wasn't the end of it. 

"Grillby, I'm going to clock out and go home. I'll see you Monday." As much as you hated to admit it that event hurt. No matter what you say or do there's that damn family thread tying you to feel something. Anything towards them. 

You couldn't do this anymore. 

It was too far down the rabbit hole that this whole spat was taking.

Sans on the other hand couldn't stand to watch your light dim so low that he worried the angel before him would die. They were tugging at your wings.

And he wouldn't stand for it.

He escorts you back to the changing room waiting outside. He's got a bad feeling deep within his bones that something is going to happen soon. He doesn't know what but it is.

Once you were all cleaned up and out he took your hand immediately wanting to guide you whom looked like a lost soul. You were shutting down to save your mind from the pain weren't you? 

"Take care of her Sans," is all Grillby could give as he watched you two leave with a worried flicker of his flames.

A sigh passes the skeletons teeth as the cold air hits the two. "I promise to help you through this, (Y/N), and I'm not one for making those." He sees you lower your head as the tears begin to fall. Off he pulls you to the side where you'd reached for him burying your pained expression in his coat. There you stayed, and there he promised you'd be safe. "It's going tibia okay. I've got you."

As you slowly began to calm down he planted soft kisses along your head trailing them on down to kiss your teary eyes while his hands kept you pulled in close. You were too sweet to have such things blurring your vision from looking at him, he wanted nothing more than for you to open your eyes and see him. One more kiss was pressed to your cheek finally calming you down from your teeter on the edge.

There was his angel looking up at him with those big (E/C) orbs. He rests his head against yours resisting everything in him that screams to steal something more. "It's okay now," he whispers pulling you back in for one more hug.

He couldn't get that bad feeling to go away even as you two shared such a tender moment.

Something was coming.


	5. Mistakes Were Made

Back home you had to think clearly over what just happened between you and Sans. Closer friends you two were starting to becoming you think? There's just this pull in your chest every time he holds you, touches you, or hell just looks your way. 

"What is wrong with me. Why did I do such stupid things!?" You groan into your pillow rolling over hugging it near as the flush returned ten times fold. 

You think back to what happened after the crying feeling like you'd melt into a puddle. He'd kissed your head, then moved down to your eyes, finally stopping on your cheek. Friends don't do that! God you hated emotions sometimes.

At the same time your mind drifts to how comforting Sans was. You thought with him being a skeleton he'd be more well...pokey.

You really shouldn't get to involved with Sans outside the bar. That dangerous aura of his was more than a big hint to the type of life he lives. You can do without more trouble especially after what had gone on with your father back there.

"I don't know anymore.."

In the meantime sleep was calling, so you get up and get ready. Of course you had to sport your most comfortable Pj's decorated in bars of food.

All tucked into bed a sigh of bliss leaves your lips as all the muscles within the body relax. Pretty close to heaven. Tomorrows problems would be left to tomorrows you.

======

You were jolted awake by the sounds of banging on your door. With a groan you get up checking to see it was five in the morning. "Better be fucking worth it." To say you were pissee is an understatement when sleep was that good.

Another set of bangs only irritates you more. "Yeah yeah shove it already!" Deeply sighing you rush to the door swinging it open.

"What the hell do you want at this hour?" A barrel is what met your gaze leaving a cold chill to replace the heated anger.

Two human men nicely dressed were at your door. "Good morning to you to, (Y/N). We have someone who wishes to meet you. So if you'd be so kind as to get dressed in something appropriate we can go."

What's with your bad luck these days? Giving up on any verbal battle since the gun was already drawn you step back allowing the men into your apartment. "Who is this person?"

They chuckle momentarily, "you'll see. Now get a move on."

Not all to happy with that answer you huff a sigh. Already afraid you do as your told and rush back to your room getting ready. Your eyes skip the light of your charging phone debating on texting someone for help.

Quick in movement you text Sans. Barely able to make a proper sentence your finger hits send by accident when something cold scrapes the back of your head. "Now now no need to be calling for back up."

He roughly yanks your arm to the side dragging you along. "Let's go, you're the guest of honor missy." Unable to fight back you stumble on down and groan when shoved into the black car.

You hoped that message was something Sans could understand.

Buckled up you watch the world fade by as they take you to meet whomever had requested your kidnapping.

This was not at all how you wanted today to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter as a segway to the next part


	6. Speak No Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're in deep trouble and if you think Chara is to be taken lightly because they are a teenager then you're mistaken, and make sure to grit your teeth when the pain comes.

Awoken with a cold rush of water tossed over your head like an icy waterfall a short breath was inhaled as the world regained color. Voices blend together as focus is gained in the meantime leaving (E/C) hues to look up to see two men in suits standing before your figure.

Right, they drugged you after you'd all arrived at the base. 

What had they wanted from you? Many questions had begun to rise to the surface as they tried to intimidate you with snickers, and harsh words about your monster friends. They speak as if they are better then such creatures yet here are the humans with such venom in their system that harming their own kind meant nothing. 

What hypocrisy was this display she could almost laugh. It's probably the drugs fault for your slight calm demeanor though the words just wouldn't come out so you chose silence over voicing things. 

One man grabbed you by the back of the head jerking it back so you could meet his gaze full of hatred. Why was humanity like this? You are reminded of the hatred in your own fathers eyes from the moment those monsters were allowed to live among the rest of humanity which you had felt was the right choice. How cruel would it have been if things had gone south for them who only wished for the ability to be like the rest of us who could look up at the skies, to not be trapped in some cramped space.

Another threat to the face leads to more silence as your gaze grows bored of staring at him, challenges him to try something. They wouldn't have captured you for no reason. While it was natural to feel pangs of fear at the situation you also wished to know what would happen next. 

A hand comes swiftly across your cheek spreading like fire leaving your head turned to the side to bite back any tears from the sting. 

"Bet you'll feel like changing your tune soon," his words finally registered better now that you've woken up better. The other man in a similar suit, let's call him Two, had been snickering at his friends antics. 

You'd had enough to deal with as is when it came to your crappy family situations, that whole ordeal with your complex emotions, and now these guys think it's okay to smack you around like some doll? No, you've had enough. Hands tied to the chair you used your legs to kick the first man in the jaw when he'd gotten low enough before letting out a growl glaring through the tears. 

They could go rot in a hole somewhere deep within the earth itself. 

These people don't deserve for you to even waste precious time on their existence let alone speak a word to them. You hated it. 

Blood had leaked from the wounded mans nose as he complained about biting his tongue even going as far as to spit out some crimson liquids. You felt a small swell of pride which was short lived as his once humored glare morphed into something far sinister. "You think this is funny girly? I'll--" His hand had yanked your hair painfully just as the back doors were tossed open. 

Loud shoes tap along the cold floors as ruby eyes found their focus on you. "Now now don't go breaking her yet we need this one alive if we want to prove our point." Here stood a young teen with short brown hair dressed in a fashionable black suit with a lovely maroon tie to match those horrid eyes. 

A mumble of 'yes boss' was heard by you who's eyes widen finding the focus to land back on the small teen who looked to only reach your shoulder in height. How could this child be behind such hatred? A deep emotion that spreads into these people like an infection poisoning the core and leaving it rotten. 

"Why are you doing this?" The first question had rose up finally past your dry lips now ready to let the anger snap at the end. "What is the point in doing this? You know you'll just get caught so why not just let me go and...and maybe we can figure this out--" They grabbed your face piercing eyes bore into your very soul making it tremble. W-What was happening?

Their lips part speaking with something akin to disgust. "You are quite stupid aren't you?" His grip on your face tightens and your heart clenches speeding up dangerously. 

"Who do you think is really in control here?"

=====

Sans couldn't find you at all the next day after Grillby reported you missing your shift at work. You were pretty diligent in not missing work unless you really had to and even then you call to let Grillbz know. Something wasn't right.

Had your father really wanted to get back at monsters that badly that he'd kidnap you? Would he hold you locked up somewhere? 

Then again he wouldn't put much past a parent that was okay with physically doing harm to his daughter. A deep inhale of his cigar is taken as the poisonous smog leaks out his sockets and teeth, his eyelights were trained on the city map trying to find where you could have gone in such a short time. "I shoulda kept an eye on her apartment." He was frustrated and that was an understatement. 

"BROTHER, I THINK YOU SHOULD TAKE A BREAK YOU'VE BEEN GOING ALL MORNIN'." Paps had peeked in to check on his brother growing worried about the situation. "WE'LL FIND (Y/N) I JUST KNOW IT. IN THE MEANTIME IT WON'T DO YA NO GOOD TO ANYONE TO NOT EAT, HOLD ON I'LL GRAB YA A PLATE OF MY SPECIAL SPAGHETTI."

He managed a small smile for his brother finding the gesture endearing. "Thanks, Pap. What would I do without ya?" 

It'll take some time but he'd find you and when he does whoever had taken you was going to have a bad time.


	7. Questions With No Answers

Sans had shown up at your parents place the next day having had time to ask around about you all to whoever would be chatty, willingly or not. His hands aren't the cleanest and this neighborhood is full of monster fearing humans who are easy to persuade into talking. Helps when you've learned a trick or two in the mafia business. 

Not bothering to be polite he bangs twice on the door.

Silence.

Another bang.

More silence.

He shortcuts inside the house right past the door hands calmly in his pocket as eyelights slide to the side seeing the three within the living room. "Now now, it's not nice ta ignore a guest. (Y/N) around for your little meeting? Grillbz is worried since she didn't show up for her shift today."

Ah, he knew that look on their faces. Fear. The first one to start shouting was your father. "What the hell are you doing barging into our home!? You took one of my daughters so what, you're here to take another?" He had no need to hide how his mind saw these creatures as below humanity even in one's presence.

The man stood stomping over to the skeleton and foolishly poked his finger into the navy suit having forgotten the treatment last time he'd put his hands on something the skeleton liked. A reminder was due. 

"Get. Out. My. House."

Venom was spat from the dark ugly soul he felt no pity towards having dealt with worse then a father that shouldn't even have had that title given to him. Sans swats the hand away as his eyelights go out seeing the shiver that rolls down this mans spine. 

"Not until you tell me where (Y/N) is. And until ya do.." A quick snap had the entire family smacking back first into the ceiling as jagged bones rise from the floor just perfectly. "How about this, you answer my questions and I don't skewer this family of rotten souls?"

The glares from Cynthia and the other man were signal enough. First to open her mouth was the diva herself, "we have no idea where the freak is! Let us go!" She shut her drop as she was dropped immediately with a loud screech as the only indicator of the fall. Tension on the room rose as she was stopped inches from death. 

"I'm asking the questions here. Capiche?" Sans didn't have time for this let alone if Asgore found out of him doing interrogations outside of work. He's fine with the backlash as long as you were alright. Stars he hoped you were alright. The diva was slammed back into the roof with the other two. First his gaze went to the glaring older woman he assumed was your mother. "When was the last time you talked to her?" 

Rather compliant if only for her life she spat the answer. "Called her the night you hurt my husband and stole our daughter, you know what she said?" The woman had a laugh, "that we were not her family anymore, that filth like you were better than those that raised her of all things. Ridiculous!"

His one glowing eyelight slides across the other two to judge if there was any hint of a lie to be found. 

In the end there was not so he moves on. "After that was there anymore contact from you lot? Did you know of anyone that would wish her harm?" 

All looked at one another before the father answers. "No. Someone came by a few nights before that to ask about her, they were some recruiters for a mixed monster-human school and said she signed up. I just gave them her address and sent them away." 

He had a bad feeling about that. 

"What were they dressed in?" Sans really had a bad feeling in his bones about the answer. 

"Some black suit, there was a strange golden pin on his breast pocket. Looked like some heart with a dark 'X' on it." He didn't even get to finish before the family was tossed on the couch bones vanishing as he pulls out his phone rushing out the house. This was bad. 

One ring.

A second. C'mon. 

On the third he picked up. 

"HELLO BROTHER! DID YOU FIND HER?" Paps was ever cheery and hopeful but sadly Sans didn't have time to not sound panicked. "That brat Chara's got her! If possible let's go see Alphys and try to track her cell, we might need Undyne as well." 

"GOTCHA! I'LL MEET YOU OVER AT THE LAB IN FIVE MINUTES. DON'T WORRY BROTHER WE'LL FIND (Y/N)." Papyrus tried to keep his tone even to calm Sans knowing how he felt about this human, it was obvious from the talks they had when out with one another. These days he'd gone on a tangent about you when the younger brother simply asked what kept him at the bar so late.

A sigh passes through his clenched teeth as he slowly relaxes. "Yeah...yeah I know, Paps." With that the duo hung up. 

"Hold on, (Y/N). We'll come get you soon."

=====

Sans had arrived at the lab in just a few short minutes having not surprised anyone as it seems to be his usual entrance. "Ya find anything Alphys?" He was in a hurry not able to stop the horrid images of you being hurt in various ways by that devil of a child. He didn't feel pity of any kind for them even after knowing their story considering how they chose to go about using that power to play them like a game.

The yellow dinosaur continued to tap at her computer unable to track much of anything much to her dismay. "N-no, i-it seems as th-though her phone was t-tossed outside her apartment." She was seriously in deep with her searches to the point very little stutters were coming out, Alphys knew how bad this was and wanted to try and help. "I-If you h-had a-a hair or DNA sa-sample then I could t-track her better." 

In a blur of blue he was gone and back with a brush from your room having messed up the house to find something in his hurried panic. Hell he'll buy you a new apartment for rent if you'd just come back to them. "Will this work?"

Stopping a beat she looks over at him with a raised eyebrow before taking the brush and heading on over to a machine hooked up in dozens of wires all holding a capsule in the center. "H-Hopefully there is enough h-here to ge-get a g-g-good reading." Oh by the stars she hopes that you are okay, you'd been a light for monster-human relations...and you were her favorite part of her new manga. Not that she's secretly been watching your interactions or anything.

Undyne had made her entrance with Papyrus with her chatting about a plan to charge in and rip them a new one for stealing a part of their family. Monsters stick by their own even if some of them barely got the change to know you beyond interacts at Grillby's. "Ya find anything sweetie?" The redhead leans over pecking the dinosaurs cheek grinning at the blush blooming like a rose on her face. 

"U-Undyne! Not n-n-now!" Alphys scurries over to the computer again typing in some codes as the machine whirs to life moving blue beams across the hair scanning it. Once the item was analyzed she tries to search for the closest soul match and then widen the search for the owner. "T-This may take awhile S-Sans." The city was big and even more so when in the outskirts.

Impatient the skeleton steps forward to open his mouth to tell her they don't have time when Undyne steps in narrowing her gaze in warning. He huffs tilting his head when Paps came in to place a gloved hand along his brothers back. "IT'S ALRIGHT BROTHER. LET'S GET YOU SOMETHING TO EAT AND MAYBE BY THEN ALPHYS'S MACHINE WILL HAVE FOUND (Y/N)." He escorts Sans to the kitchen where they could get a bite.

Said worried skeleton held his head in his hands unable to shake the bad feeling in his bones. "Be safe (Y/N)." 

======

In the chair you sat silently for probably the second or third day with dry blood on your face and skin, it soaked into parts of the clothes you worse mending the fabric to the flesh as it tries to heal. Tired eyes stare at the ceiling with your head lolled back no real thoughts to enter or leave when spaced. Makes this easier. 

Chara had instilled fear into you the moment you talked back to them as if they were a child. In body they are a teenager but for sure the mental state was something much older than you. Your soul was now cracked ever slight after the first warning, you've had time to heal and they force fed you butterscotch pie to keep you alive enough to be kept as a hostage. Chara threatened to not be as nice next time you fuck up.

Unresponsive to the threats of when the henchmen came in to feed you, your eyes stayed on the ceiling until your brain decided it wanted to dream and the world went dark. Tears fell as you dreamed and you silently prayed for Sans to find you soon.


	8. Making Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things finally get set into place on how they'll find reader.

Sans was getting worse with worry at this point. There was no part of his old bones that didn't want to rip Chara a new one for snatching you.

They all got together the following morning to work out a plan. It was mainly Undyne, Papyrus, him, and Alphys working on things. A small team worked best going in plus Undyne would know what she's doing in a fight.

During the meeting it seems the scientist had found your location thankfully there had been enough soul magic from the DNA Sans grabbed. He had to shortcut back to your apartment to find something that'd work.

"S-She's not too fa-far from the docks t-to t-the south." Alphys brings up a tracker on screen showing an overhead layout of the building. The little soft blip on screen was your soul. He was sure. "So ya can guide us there?" Sans was first to jump on questions. He needed this to hurry up, to get you back safely.

She gave a nod and Sans wasted no time in hurrying to prep to save you.

When Undyne and his brother came back he was already grabbing a radio. He had no patience.

"Oy, what's going on in here!? Did ya find her?" Undyne asked while looking from the monitor to her girlfriend. Alphys explained that it wouldn't last long as a signal and they should prepare to go with Sans. Although they had to have a plan when getting there.

"BROTHER ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION?" Paps asks when noticing that far off look Sans gave. "Yeah Pap just wanting to hurry."

Papyrus knew his brother was eager but they needed to discuss this.

Undyne went over the plan once more. "Sans will port us onto the roof of the building where we'll survalence the area, after we find our way in Alphys can guide us to (Y/N). Sound good?" She heard no objections so seemed unanimous.

When both parties placed a hand on his shoulder he looked to Alphys one last time. "B-be careful you guys." He nods before they vanish from sight.

Dropping onto the roof of the building he immediately felt a slight pain in his SOUL. He was afraid. As much as he wanted to irrationally think and go down there and gasterblast the entire place up, he restrains himself.

"Get down!" She whispered ducking behind a part of the roof when some guards passed by. A glance had been given afterwards clearing the area to hop down to. "Alright, we get in, grab (Y/N), and port the hell outta here. I've got a bad feeling."

Yeah, he did to.

They hop down and quickly make their way inside. Almost immediately they can see Alphys guiding them on the map though spoke from a chip in Undyne's ear. "She says to go down the east hall to avoid some henchmen."

Papyrus gave a fee glances to his brother seeing the anxiety building the further they went. It worries him. He knew how protective Sans could be when he cared about someone. Sadly it can make irrational thoughts boil to the surface.

"We go right, then left, and she should be the second door down." Undyne comments cautiously. By the time they get even remotely close she stops. "Wait, this is too easy. Chara isn't so foolish as to let us walk around like some ninjas."

Sans couldn't take it and pushed past Undyne. "I don't care! As long as we hurry we can grab her and get outta 'ere." He hurried and opened the door to where his angel had been captured only to freeze.

There was blood on the floor.

Was it yours?

He'd kill Chara and burn their SOUL so there was nothing left!

"Oh, so you've finally arrived trash bag. I was getting bored plucking this angels wings." From the dark corner Chara had shown themselves standing next to you tied up. Your head was tilted back but you soon looked over at him, and the sight made him sick.

They tortured you in here it was clear to see. Your hair had been unevenly cut, skin looked dried with blood, and you had this distant look in your eyes. You were lost..and Chara had done this to you.

"I'll kill ya, ya sonofa--"

The young teen pushed their gun harder on your temple. "Ah ah ah, such language in front of a lady. Unless you want her brains splattered on the ground you walk, you'll all do as I say." With a snap of their fingers the opposite door opens having about five men with heavy guns come in and point at the monsters.

"What the hell do you want!?" Undyne growls.

Chara couldn't help but smile knowing how delicious this would be to watch. "I wanna kill all monster kind, and force a RESET. I'm sure Frisk will see it my way this time. If not well, there are other ways to get what I want, ain't that right (Y/N)?"

If they go back he's sure he would go crazy. Doing everything again, being one of the only ones remembering how they've done this song and dance over and over again. This time was different, they've been on the surface long enough for him to meet you, an angel.

The sight right now just hurt him to see and someone was gonna pay!

Sans felt his magic flaring up seeing that twisted kid caressing your cheek with that silver gun. "You're gonna have a BaD TiMe, Chara!"

"Just like old times, smiley trashbag!" Their finger tugs on the trigger ever slightly just as Sans throws a bone attack.

It became a fast paced nightmare.

BANG!

And just like that war had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapters will come just gotta catch up on here with where I was at on Wattpad


	9. It's Not A Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A war has begun

There were loud sounds of explosions echoing within the warehouse, and yet you couldn't be more awake than when seeing the first one hit. Bones slamming into the wall just past you knocking away the parasite that was this child..no they were no longer a child, they are a monster that had lost the battle long ago with the demons.

Filtering out the fog to better see what was happening you could see that Papyrus created a barrier to avoid the bullets from hitting them much to your ease. Off to the side you see who you think is Undyne preparing another attack to hopefully give them all some leverage in making a path. You were so tired it's hard to really guess or comprehend. 

Thing is that the fight lasted not as long as you'd expect, but then again it's five human men with guns against magical monsters. You do the math.

You knew that they weren't above spilling blood as Sans always had this eerie aura about him when it came to the topic of what he does for work, Paps was no better when they duo would sit at a booth in Grillby's. Undyne would rarely show up there as well with or without Alphys along, it wasn't a whole lot you knew about them beyond what they wanted you to. 

And that was a fine formula to not mess up.

The floor was torn up with Undyne's spears having successfully either killed or knocked out the men while Sans had shortcut to Chara. "Hold on punk we got ya!" The fish woman shouts while cutting your ropes free leaving you to lean forward and fall against Paps far too exhausted to do much anything else. After this you want to sleep for a week, and maybe go to therapy. Yeah, therapy sounds wonderful after this hell.

A loud sound of ripping wood and overall damage had got your eyes to wander on over to the other side of the room where Sans looked out of it. He was out of breath while Chara looked to be having the time of their lives, like this was a game they knew all too well. 

"BROTHER LET'S GO WE HAVE THE HUMAN (Y/N)!" He knew it was best they move along before any surprises could leap at them. Five human men were one thing but if there had been more to ambush then they could all be in trouble. 

He saw his brother not responding and feared the worst would come if they continued. "What's he doing! He's gonna get us all killed!" She was getting more frustrated by the minute and took a few steps to go and knock some sense into the bone head when suddenly you had been handed off into her arms. "HOLD THE HUMAN FOR A MOMENT. I'LL DEAL WITH MY BROTHER." 

It was quick. Papyrus used a blue attack to get between the two stunning them out their bubble and quickly grabbed Sans like a sack of potato despite his struggle to get away to kill Chara. "What're you doing bro!? We have to kill 'em otherwise they'll just come back!" Sans was blinded by revenge and this is not the mission for today. They have plenty of time for that later.

Back by your side quickly he grabs onto Undyne's shoulder while squeezing his brother. "ANOTHER TIME! WE COMPLETED THE MISSION SO SHORTCUT AWAY!" 

There was hesitation. "Pap--" He was cut off by the urgency of his brothers tone. "NOW SANS!" Chara had come charging at them with a blade and that was enough evidence for him to reluctantly get the job done. With a hard glare aimed at the devil themselves he gets all his friends out. 

Back at Alphys's lab they scramble to get you settled on a bed in the back where she can examine the damage to your soul, and overall health. It wasn't pretty, but you would be okay. To you this just felt like a bad dream you want to simply sleep away, and sleep you do fall into.

====

It had been an in and out type of night where you felt feverish, and couldn't stop the nightmares from tormenting you. At one point you remembered a scream echoing throughout your mind...but it was you all along. 

Sans had been ushered out several times by Alphys who continued to work to break your fever through the night. Never had she seen the skeleton look so upset over someone else, clearly he blames himself when there was no need for it.

By morning you were breathing steady in stable condition. 

Awoken by the sound of a door closing you opened (E/C) hues to peek over, it was Papyrus bringing you some juice. "YOU'RE AWAKE, FEELING BETTER?" 

His loud voice was oddly comforting after the hell you'd been through so you'd gladly welcome it. What answer could you give but a simple nod as he helps you sit up better to drink the juice he brought. After only two sips you start to feel a jolt of more energy. 

"TAKE CAREFUL SIPS HUMAN. I MIXED SOME HEALING MAGIC IN TA HELP YOUR SOUL A LITTLE MORE." It's not just Sans that was worried. In all the time you'd worked at Grillby's they've seen you in passing and it had all been positive conversations. Monsters protect their own, and you were one of them.

The magic felt warm and caring like Papyrus so you listened and took short sips until it was all gone despite wanting to just choke it all down. Once all done you plop back against the propped up pillows tired. "How long do I need to stay in bed? I have to get back to work." The reality of bills breathing down your neck had begun to settle now that the danger was mostly gone. Even if you were slightly afraid of going back home because they knew where you lived...it's all you have. Where else would you go?

Paps looked worried at the fact that that's the first thing you'd wanna talk about when you're still recovering. He sat down and gently took one of your hand placing the other gloved one over it. "NOW NOW, THERE'S NO RUSH TA GET BACK TO GRILLBYS IT'LL STILL BE THERE WHEN YOU'RE BETTER." Nervous about his next words he took an artificial breath and spoke. "LISTEN HUMAN, ME AND SANS WERE THINKIN' YOU SHOULD MOVE IN WITH US. CHARA AND THEIR GOONS KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE AND IT'S NOT SAFE ANYMORE."

He knew he was asking for a lot, but it was for your safety. 

And that's what's more important to all of them as you were now family to many and Grillby can be one scary flame dad. Thinking back to the talk they all had with the fire element made chills go down his spine. "IF NOT US THEN MAYBE GRILLBY'S PLACE WOULD BE MORE COMFORTABLE? PLEASE LET US HELP."

Uproot your home? Leave the first place you worked so hard for year to achieve to get away from your bigot of a family? It was saddening. Even with a large part of you screaming no that you didn't want to run away in fear another part of you knew it was best to lower the rate in them finding you again. That torture wasn't anything you wished to go through again. 

"I--I understand. You're absolutely right Papyrus, as much as I don't like it I'm not safe in my apartment anymore. Staying with someone else would be the smarter choice." You had begun to tear up and tried to wipe them away though only more came. You loved that little apartment. In the meantime a choice had to be made. 

You would move in with...


	10. A Fatherly Figure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papa bear comes in to take care of you

You would move in with Grillby.

It was the best choice in the matter right now and knowing your boss he's probably so worried right now. After what's happened up to this point you didn't think it was smart to stay with Sans and Papyrus not when the last memories went from sweet to bitter, it's just too much.

"I think I'll be fine at Grilbz place." At the very least you can be on time to work daily not that it's a real problem, you loved to work at his place. The blue flame monster had a talent for keeping peace. If one doesn't wanna listen they aren't often gonna challenge your boss to try and stay when unwelcome.

Papyrus smiles happy you weren't going to argue about possibly going back home because they've already packed up all your things anyways. "WHAT A GREAT IDEA! I'M SURE HE'LL BE THRILLED YOU CHOSE HIS HOME, IT'S QUITE COZY."

Tired again you could only smile while sinking further into your pillows ignoring how uncomfortable these hospital type beds could be. Why did they make them like that? So stiff yet with an odd comfy spot you had to search for. 

In the meantime Papyrus chats with you as you slowly begin to doze back off. 

You were safe right now.

And that's what mattered. 

===

WHAM!

"Where is she!?" A familiar crackly voice boomed from beyond the room you were once slumbering in. "Sans, you were supposed to keep her safe what happened? Why am I just being told (Y/N) is being treated? How badly was she hurt?" 

It was Grillby.

You could hear him getting closer, and Sans as well trying to explain himself but didn't sound like things were going too well. In seconds your door was opened to see the blue fire himself burning as warmly bright as usual. "Hey Grillby." The minute you spoke he yanked his arm from Sans and rushed to your side gathering you up in a hug. 

"Thank the stars you're alright." He spoke ever soft as if afraid his voice any louder would damage you. 

Sans shoved his hands into his pockets averting his eyelights. "Look she's fine Grillbz, we weren't tryin' to hide it from ya, but we wanted to make sure she had been stable before calling others." He'd sauntered over to your other side and grasped one of your hands, his own trembling ever slightly. "The angel 'ere has been through a lot. She needs to rest." He's never been so scared in his life other than seeing Paps get hurt over and over again in the Underground. 

Everyone was so warm. It's different than when you lived at home with your blood family, you've felt this many times with monsters and it was welcoming, inviting even so. You couldn't help it as you began to cry letting some of the trauma out now that more of your mental state caught up to say it was safe again. 

"Angel you okay? Does it hurt?" Sans asks frantically while petting your hand and Grillby took the other with one warm hand and rubs your back best he could with his right. So warm.

Grillby spoke up for you. "Can you get her something to drink? It's probably good for her to stay hydrated if she's crying." He watches as Sans hesitates to let your touch escape him despite agreeing with his old friend. Away he pulls going off to leave the room to grab you some more juice they had leftover from earlier. 

"Now now, (Y/N) there's no need to cry. You're safe your friends are here." He isn't sure what to do other then hold her hand. "Tell me what's troubling you dear." 

You took a moment to catch your breath before nodding. "I feel safe with you guys and it's just now sinking in. That place...it was like hell. They messed with my soul...the pain..I--" He cuts you off with another hug to stop you from going back to that place. "It's alright (Y/N), if you need anything we are here. Monsters look out for their own."

Sans had returned to see you two hugging and couldn't help his grip on the glass tighten. Smile tight as the monster settles back at your side to hand you the glass. "Here go on 'n drink, Angel." He wanted to see you finish it to make sure you were staying hydrated like Grillby had mentioned. 

Parting from the hug you wiped your eyes thanking him softly for the drink and took a small sip at first. It had an odd tingly sensation as it went down so it was safe to assume some magic was infused into it, probably to help you faster. You saw them watching as you drank so would make sure to finish the whole glass settling the empty thing aside before readjusting. 

This bed was unforgiving on your back so if possible you'd much prefer to get the hell out of it. 

As traumatized as you were this isn't helping. 

"Grillby, I know this is sudden and all but would it be possible for me to stay with you till this blows over?" Behind his glasses you could see the surprise in those bright eyes. It made you nervous of him rejecting your proposal. "I don't feel safe going back to my apartment." 

The fire element gives your hand a light squeeze before nodding. "Of course. It would put me at ease to know you are safe, we don't need another scare." His eyes narrow in Sans direction who was whistling while looking anywhere but his long time friend. 

Yeah, he knows he should have told Grillby sooner.

Their back and forth did get you to smile as you felt sleep trying to tug you back again. "I want to leave now." 

Sans was skeptical of your ability to move about safely. "Ya sure you're feeling fine enough to leave? Your soul is still recovering." He would much rather you be where he can watch though it's probably the protective nature in him. Grillby was right though, monsters do look out for their own.

When he saw you nod his shoulders slumped slightly. "Alright, I won't argue. I'll go let Alphys know and we'll get you set up at Grillby's." He pets your head before shortcutting due to lazy habits. 

"You know now that I'm gonna stay with you I can't be late to work." You managed to laugh in an attempt to lighten the mood further. The most you got was a sigh from said fire monster before he nods.

======

The last box was set in the room you'd stay in currently which wasn't much. Your cat had already gotten comfy on the bed you'd be sleeping on, and so despite being fretted over to rest you went ahead and began to unpack. It was a normal sized room able to fit a queen sized bed, a dresser, closet, and a window with a little area to sit at and look up at the stars.

His business must be doing real good to afford a house like this. As far as you know his daughter had recently gone away to a private college that was a mix of monsters and humans so he'd been alone mostly. 

Almost done cleaning up you heard the door open and turn to see said man with a cup of what smelled like hot apple cider. His eyes narrowed telling you what was coming. "And what are you doing out of bed?" He questioned. 

Suddenly feeling like a kid you rub the back of your neck with an awkward laugh. "I was feeling stiff so thought a little movement would be good. It's not that late in the night yet."

Over to the nightstand by the bed he set the cider down on a coaster before turning keeping a hand on his hip. "Your soul is still damaged so make sure to drink all this cider it's from Muffet's place. She sends her apologizes that she couldn't come by to visit you but I told her it's fine you need rest."

He's such a dad it's almost funny and strangely you were okay with this. 

With a soft gesture to the bed he was telling you to sleep. "After you're done please get some rest. I'll check on you in the morning." On his way out he gave you a hug gently petting your head before going off to get some sleep himself. He may not need as much sleep as humans do but after the shock of today he'd very much like to just rest. 

With one last goodnight you watched the door shut. 

Lights out you went ahead and drank the cider finding it made you all tingly inside earning a laugh at how much magic they were pouring into you. That in mind it also tells you the gravity of damage that was done to you.

You're scared.

And you knew that creature was still out there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that we're all caught up, now we can proceed with the story and I can write longer chapters.


	11. Look At Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He would give anything for you to look at him in the warm way you look at Grillby. At the same time maybe there's a distinctive.

The following day you'd woken up still somewhat sore from how long you probably ended up asleep back at Alphy's lab however forced your body up anyways. Internal clock had woken you up late afternoon, the scratching at the door didn't help either as your eyes drag over to see. At the door creak you spot a familiar fuzzy feline as he pads over hopping onto your lap nuzzling into you face meowing. Seems someone had been hungry, you don't remember Grillby having a cat the last time you visited, but this was a happy surprise.

A knock follows showing to be the fire element Grillby. "Sorry, he ran off before I could catch him."

He'd much prefer you rested all day if it'd help get you back to full health, however everyone needed to eat at some point. He kept that mindset as he'd step on inside giving your cat a pet on the head earning a few purrs. "You should get up and get ready for the night. I'll make you some food."

He should have been at the bar already. You're sure it's because of you that's not the case and the emotion had been a conflicting one.

"Alright, I'm up anyway so might as well. How's the bar been?" You were there for a shift before all this mess had happened which was being forcefully pushed from your mind every second you could hope to be awake. The trauma that horrid child left was never going to go away....and you wouldn't tell the monsters around you about it either.

An in mind thought as you smile handing off the hungry cat to your boss and go to grab some clothes for today. It warmed your heart to hear him scolding the little one for waking you up only to get a paw to the face.

======

All dressed in some jeans and a blouse you took to settling at the kitchen table greeting the other who looked to be finishing up some oatmeal and bacon making you a nice hot plate. "Do you think I'll be okay?" It slipped out without you being able to swallow the emotion back to the depths of your soul where it belonged. "You know like soul wise, I'm not sure how it fully works with healing."

Grillby walked over settling your food down with a glass of juice you assumed had magic in it, as a matter of fact all this food probably did. "I think you will be just fine. You gave us all a scare, and I understand it's not on you we're all simply glad you're back safe." He spoke in a softer tone like you knew he'd used when parenting. He'd rubbed your back when seeing you give a light nod and smile. "You're welcome to stay as long as you need here. This is your home now as far as I'm concerned and it's been far too quiet with my little girl having left to college." Grillby gave you a soft side hug though you could have sworn you felt something warm atop your head.

A little flustered you didn't know how to deal with a warm fatherly figure all too well considering the alternative you'd had growing up.

Plenty happy now as well as comfortable to let some of the stiffness go you shrug off anymore lingering doubts. "As usual I think you're right." All of this simply helped you come further out a shell to really get closer to those you considered a real family. A positive to come out the negative. This one would stick for life you're sure if the monster saying held weight and from the way everyone had acted you're sure it did.

"I'm going to head on down to the bar to check on the staff, come down when you're ready." He spoke while grabbing his coat off the chair across you sliding it on in one swift motion. A part of him didn't trust things to not get out of control if he'd been gone too long especially with his stand on being neutral territory. "You know the number if you need anything, I'll come back." With that the fire element was out the door.

One bite of your oatmeal made you scrunch up your nose as you look over to the lazy cat napping on a chair pulled out, "seems like it needs a little sugar and butter." You got a lazy trill in return making you laugh glad at the company.

====

Off to the bar you noticed that instead of the usual 2PM to 10PM you'd arrived at around 3:45PM today and that alone didn't sit well to be starting so late. Then again the mindset of why you'd need the money now after losing your apartment had begun to settle in as (E/C) hues stare off at the clock while tying the apron on. Frustrating. Not that Grillby wasn't kind and had a lovely home it's just you liked having your own space to decompress.

"(Y/N), you okay?" He gave a few knocks to the side room startling you out the thoughts.

All dressed you poke your head out smiling. "Startled me but yeah all good for the night!" Off to clock in you grab a notepad and pen falling back in to the usual rhythm of things greeting various monsters on your rounds. While you took the orders of the table of guard dogs, you heard the door open and glance up to see Sans waltz on in, as usual suited up with that blue fedora. Looked clean so that means Papyrus had probably recently had done laundry for them.

Felt...normal to have this. "Hey Sans."

His eyelights finally look up to see you working like nothing had happened the last week, like he didn't have a panic attack at the sight of how damaged you'd been, and had an urge to lecture Grillby on why you should be put on short leave. Still his shoulders were forced into a relaxed position as well as that semi-permismile and she waves. "Heya, how are ya feelin'?"

A loaded question but when he saw your smile it almost distracted him from the little tail of yours. You weren't as well as you tried to push, and who was he to really go diggin? Too much work on top of what's already been done.

"Doing great honestly after the breakfast Grillby made me...er..well brunch? Also did you know he has a cat? A bangle mixed with a russian blue so it looks like." You did want to get a cat at one point so the research was done, and staying with him means that you get to coddle the little fluffy boy. Is it bad to say you were in love?

Sans gave a side glance to the wall with a shrug. "It's not his cat."

The look of confusion on your face was an innocent one in this cruel, bloody world they lived in and he almost went weak at how much he wanted to just kiss it off your face. "'S your cat." He awkwardly laughed rubbing the back of his neck feeling the familiar magic rise to his face. "I remember you mentionin' that you always wanted that kind, 'n read somewhere that they can help healing faster." Seemed like a good idea.

Eyes wide you stare at the skeleton before turning and darting to the bar slamming the notepad down much to the owners startle. "You let Sans buy me a cat!? How much were they? Why? I mean..are you sure? I'm just a guest in your home and we're away often." Worried that the small cat wouldn't get enough love you look to the side seeing the skeleton taking a seat at his usual spot pulling out a cigar.

Grillby seemed to roll his fiery eyes at the lack of clean up his long time friend had done. "He told me about how you had wanted one and I agreed that it would be good for you to have a companion, as well as you aren't a guest. For now consider it home like I said this morning." He reached over patting your hand.

The warm look you were giving his friend made Sans feel oddly irritated, that big doe eyes expression of care and love. Look at him, he got you the cat! With a light to the cigar he took a deep puff blowing the smoke in the opposite of your direction though the place did faintly smell like the stuff already considering the mafia crowd. "Suppose I get no thank you then?" He mumbled.

You immediately ram into his side hugging the skeletons arm tightly. "Of course you do you idiot!" Everyone was being so kind to you, there's no way you can keep yourself down like this. There has to be a way to repay them all, heck you should call Alphys to check in as well, and Undyne. "I want to come to dinner sometime and have some of Paps food, we can make it a potluck of some kind."

Sans raises a browbone at where this came from, but he does like you clinging to him so doesn't say much though hums curiously.

"As thanks to you all for helping me. I don't want to keep being down or anything, just move forward in some way...I know that Chara is still out there probably but forget that for a minute. I can cook, and we could all use a break from the tension don't you think?" To both boys you look back and forth really adamant about such an event, how could they say no?

Said skeleton you were still squeezing heaves a sigh really weak to you as he gave a nod. "Alright, can't say no ta my angel." Seeing you grow shy makes his soul sing just a little as your own brightens in return. Of course as your hands fall away from him it dims it's song he showed nothing of the disappointment outwardly as another drag of the cigar is taken.

"Grillby?" Your attention now turned to the other he had yet to answer. When he sighed nodding to join in on this what was becoming more of a party than a potluck you all but bounced on your feet excited. They enjoyed seeing this side of you after what happened, you were much more closed off somewhat before. Perhaps you all have just gotten closer is all.

A call of your name got your attention as you pick up the pad and pen, "coming!"

Off you hurry to go on and continue your shift taking orders leaving the boys behind for awhile.

It was Sans that spoke up once you were out of ear shot. "I don't much approve of you havin' the angel work after all that mess." He shot Grillby a glare though the elemental was unfazed. "Though seems she wouldn't have approved taking a day off." He finished off his cigar putting it out in a tray deciding he'd watch after you tonight to make sure nothing happened. His brother wonders why he sleeps so much, but man he feels like he's pulling double shifts.

At least you looked to be in better spirits tonight, and that potluck idea wouldn't be so bad.

=====

Done with your shift for the night you told Grillby you'd see him at home as Sans escorts you out taking to the cold winds. When a warm jacket was tossed over your shoulders you pout not happy about him being cold in favor of giving you this. "The cold goes right through me, no worries." He laughed a little at his own pun having not done them in what felt like forever.

"If you say so bonehead but don't complain when you start to rattle like some xylophone." You laugh a little at your horrible attempt to do it back, and yet his laugh felt like encouragement. It was a nice walk so why not extend it? "Hey why don't we go for a bit of a longer walk? Maybe a further route for five more minutes or so. Tonight is nice out." With the jacket around your shoulder you decide to be bold for once not wanting to waste the chance and hold onto his arm resting your head along the body skeletons shoulder.

For sure stiff at your sudden courage he didn't seem to hate the idea and adjusts the fedora. "Sure, sounds like a swell idea."

The five minutes turned into thirty of you two just talking back and forth, laughing, enjoying the company with one another. You'd known Sans was apart of the monster side of the mafia however it oddly didn't really bother you much considering the movies on that stuff you'd watched. Didn't fully feel tangible to grasp so to speak. To him that was fine as long as you stayed far as possible away from that life of his.

On back home you noticed the porch light on which means Grillby beat you home already. Instead of fear in what that implies you were calm, and grateful for this chance. "Seems this is my stop Sans. I'm off tomorrow if I've got my days right for the work schedule he posted, want to maybe go out for coffee?"

He chuckles. "That should be my line. Where did this brave side come from all of a sudden? 'S kinda scaring me." Sans oddly had a bad feeling about it all of a sudden when you pulled away from him more. That smile wasn't one like he saw earlier, but sad. He wished you wouldn't look at him with that pain in you it's not worth letting fester.

"I just don't want to have regrets in case...ya know..they find me again." Awful to imagine possibly dying if they hadn't saved you it's the truth, you're in this now and they could use you against your friends. It's scary. You just want to enjoy this time for what it is as a precaution to what may come in the future of the crazy war. Not everyone accepts monsters, and Chara wasn't the only voice to show they could be violent. "Or something else happens."

He grabs your shoulders to direct your focus back up to him. "Nothin' and I mean NOTHIN' is going to happen to you like that again. I would rather dust than see you in such a state again, so don't go speaking as if this is some early goodbye." They would not ever get near you if he had to say anything about it, and if someone tried he'd make sure they wouldn't see tomorrow. There are tons of bad humans and mafia always knows how to cover their tracks.

You wipe your eyes which had started to mist giving the skeleton a nod. "Okay, I'm sorry I just don't want to be so weak." To that he pets your head softly.

"You aren't. If it's self defense you want to learn well Undyne is the best to ask for it, it'll help ya in the long run." To be honest he wanted to bring that up another time when you were much better, but now seemed to roll that out.

"Self defense?" It was mulled over thinking that you could give some of your day to that and your nights to work. Then again you might ask Grillby for a more part time schedule going forward for the time being. "I think I'll take that idea and run with it Sans, thank you." You had to call them anyways tonight so it's a great thing to bring up to the girls. As well as the idea of the potluck which for sure could be hosted at Paps place as the had the space and you doubted Grillby would appreciate so many people stuffed into his home.

His jacket was slid from around your shoulders to give back when he stops you. "Keep it, you can give it back to me tomorrow when I pick you up for our coffee date." A wink was tossed your way as he steps back to shortcut, but you catch him in time shocking the other glad he didn't blink away yet.

You pressed a quick peck to his teeth, "thank you again." A shy mess you turn rushing on off into the house internally freaking out at the rush of courage it took for you to even do something so bold. Hope he didn't mind it.

If you'd stayed behind a moment longer you would have seen a smiling blueberry of a skeleton porting on back home.

Oh but Grillby didn't miss it, and he would keep it to use against his friend later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this makes up for me being gone so long. Next chapter should be a little fluff and sweet♥


End file.
